


Slow Dance With A Stranger

by nickelsleeve



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: i do enjoy jihan and meanie but verkwan is just so PURE, verkwan gives to us fans too much, will i ever write another seventeen pairing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelsleeve/pseuds/nickelsleeve
Summary: Seungkwan works at a laundromat. Vernon doesn't know how to do laundry.Could they...LE GASP...fall in love over the scent of detergent?





	Slow Dance With A Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Jennifer who gave me this prompt the other day and asked me to write this for her.  
> Will I ever write something other than VerKwan?  
> I have no idea honestly.

Grumbling under his breath Seungkwan wondered once again why he had agreed to this.

But he knew why.

Because stupid,  _attractive_ boys.

The day Vernon had stumbled into the laundromat and tried to shove his entire laundry bag full of clothing into one single washing machine (without  _separating_ coloreds and whites to Seungkwan's horror) and promptly pushed all the buttons (hot water, small load, extra rinse cycle) was the day that Seungkwan had decided that love at first sight might actually be a thing.

Or maybe he was in love with the way Vernon had looked in his skater tee and cargo shorts (for cargo shorts to look  _good_ on a human being, Seungkwan knew something was up) with that adorably clueless look on his face when Seungkwan had rushed over to rescue the rest of Vernon's clothing from the washing machine that was about to pulverize them, maybe that was what he had fallen in love with.

And so here he was, every Thursday at 3:30PM (which was the agreed upon time but Vernon wasn't exactly  _punctual_ ) doing another boy's laundry for him even if that wasn't entirely in his line of work.

Really, Seungkwan's job at the laundromat his aunt owned was to make sure that no one tried to stick fake money in the slots and make sure that no one was going around throwing red socks into other people's white laundry.

It gave him a little extra income in college and that's why he stuck with the job despite how utterly boring it could be.

Until Vernon fucked things up.

And now he washed and folded and even  _ironed for chrissakes_ laundry that wasn't his own.

Seungkwan wasn't a pervert--he didn't agree to this whole shindig because he wanted to sniff panties or anything--rather it was the thought of Vernon ruining his cute clothes which would in turn ruin his cute smile that made him agree to it. The extra $20 that Vernon slipped to him when he came to pick up his laundry on Fridays didn't exactly hurt things either.

He could find better things to be doing on Thursday afternoons or even Friday mornings (no he couldn't) but that didn't stop him from doing Vernon's laundry for--he paused to think--almost 2 months now.

He had just finished folding Vernon's last shirt--a deep navy blue button down that Seungkwan would have  _killed_ to see Vernon in--and placed it in Vernon's basket when the door to the laundromat was thrown open announcing Vernon's arrival. Subtlety wasn't Vernon's strong point.

Vernon was slightly breathless like usual--Seungkwan could never figure out if he had asthma or was just permanently running everywhere making him short of breath--and collapsed onto one of the benches near the counter where Seungkwan was stationed, closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the glass front window of the store.

"Dude," he said finally. "Dude, I just found the most amazing band ever. You  _have_ to come see them with me."

Seungkwan knew Vernon was  _Very Into_ music (and secretly wondered if he played guitar but that would probably be too good to be true to his fantasies) thanks to the litany of band tees he folded every week and the fact that every time Vernon came in he needed to show Seungkwan some band's song.

"Another one?"

Vernon's eyes snapped open and he gave Seungkwan a blank stare. "Dude.  _Dude_. These guys are like...the Best Ever. The fucking best music you will ever here in your short life. Tomorrow night. You're coming to the show with me."

Seungkwan wasn't exactly sure why he was being invited. Surely Vernon had friends--a group as attractive as himself no doubt--to bring to music shows. Why he would choose to bring the kid who folded his boxers didn't really make sense.

"You say that about every band you've ever shown me."

Vernon leapt to his feet and slammed a fist on the counter with enthusiasm. "This is different. They are different!"

"Okay, okay," Seungkwan said warily, his eyes definitely not lingering on how nice of hands Vernon had. "But why do I have to go with you?"

"Dude. Fucking dude. You'll like...you'll get them."

Seungkwan wasn't sure he was getting any of this if he was being perfectly honest. But somehow he found himself agreeing to go and that was strange because Seungkwan wasn't entirely certain about this band or going to a show or how he was going to last a night in a dimly lit room without launching himself at Vernon and kissing him silly.

 

At approximately 10:26PM Vernon texted Seungkwan that he had arrived in front of his dorm despite the fact that Vernon had told him to be ready at 10PM. Vernon's tardiness had one advantage though--Seungkwan had somehow tracked down a black v-neck tee that he normally wouldn't have worn but figured was appropriate for one of Vernon's band's shows. He had even added a leather wristband as an after thought. 

Vernon's hair was messier than usual, probably due to the fact it looked like he'd driven his car (something that Seungkwan wasn't even sure was safe to call a motor vehicle) with the windows down which made his blonde bangs fall into his eyes in a way that would have given a weaker man a nosebleed. 

The other boy gave Seungkwan's appearance a nod of approval and then they were off to some deserted warehouse where the band was playing their show. 

When they arrived everyone seemed to know Vernon and Seungkwan decided that despite the incredibly attractive boy at his side this was decidedly  _not_ his scene. There were too many people, too many people dressed in black and the music that was currently playing wasn't too loud, just too  _bad_. 

"This isn't the band by the way," Vernon yelled over the crush of people that seemed to have a strong desire to slap him on the back as a form of greeting. "They don't come on until eleven."

"Oh," Seungkwan said intelligently.

The crowd moved as one closer to the stage when it got near 11. Vernon and Seungkwan might have been separated in the throng but Vernon reached out and casually as if this was a normal every day occurrence and not something that sent Seungkwan to the moon and back, grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

They were fairly close to the stage now, not so close that they'd get crushed when the band started playing but not so far away that you couldn't make out the distinctive features of the band members.

"What's up bitches!" a voice from the stage screamed and the crowd screamed in response. On stage were five boys around Seungkwan's and Vernon's age. The one who had spoken was a shorter boy with impressive eyeliner and neon lime hair. Seungkwan would be tempted to call him delicate but something in the wild eyes of the shorter boy made him believe he'd probably be stabbed through with the mic stand if he did that.

The band began tuning their instruments and the crowd went wild like they were already done with a song from their set. Seungkwan watched with fascination as the drummer and guitarists ran their drills and tuned their instruments. He could tell even at this early stage that they were going to be impressively good.

He looked over to tell Vernon so but suddenly Vernon wasn't there. When had he let go of his hand? Seungkwan didn't want to know.

Seungkwan turned around in circles several times as if that would summon the blonde to him. It didn't.

He was just about to reach for his phone when more cheers went up around him--louder than before--and Seungkwan's eyes found the stage again.

And he almost died.

There was Vernon in a white tank top and those stupidly good looking cargo shorts standing on the stage with a mic in his hand. He counted down the band and then they started.

Seungkwan would be the first to admit he'd never had a religious experience beyond that time when he was 8 years old and was dared to jump off the top of the jungle gym and when he did his shorts got caught on a piece of equipment and so he'd had to hand their ridiculed until an adult could be tracked down to extricate him from the playground equipment. That hadn't been a good religious experience--that had been one where he had prayed to every god his small child self could think of to just strike him down and save him from this humiliation. It hadn't worked and instead he'd been called Pants-Hanger (kids were not that creative with names) for the rest of elementary school.

But listening to Vernon sing, up there on that stage.

That was a religious experience.

He was good. Damn, fucking good. 

Seungkwan didn't know what to say beyond a raw scream when the first song had finished along with the rest of the crowd. After the second song Seungkwan was sure he was going to lose his voice from cheering so loud. By the third he was dancing along with the crowd, no longer worried about embarrassing himself--Vernon's band was the kind of band that made you lose yourself in their song. 

When the fourth song rolled around Vernon was sweating from the summer heat and lack of air conditioning in the warehouse. His white tank top clung to him--fairly see-through in areas Seungkwan noticed--and his bangs were plastered to his forehead but he was smiling. From the moment he had started singing with the shorter lime haired boy he hadn't stopped smiling. The bright lights on the stage suddenly dimmed and Vernon grasped the mic delicately.

He ran a hand through his sweaty hair, mussing it further. "So this is a new song," he said in that breathless voice that Seungkwan had come to love. "And well, it's written for someone. Someone who's here tonight."

The screams the crowd let out could have shattered glass had there been any left in the old warehouse. 

And then the song started with Vernon's soft and slow voice. Seungkwan froze like there was a spotlight on him.

It was him.

The song was about him.

Vernon was singing about meeting someone about the laundromat. He was singing about  _meeting Seungkwan_. 

There in the crowd that was moving and swaying against him he couldn't look anywhere but straight into Vernon's soft brown eyes. He'd written a song for Seungkwan and sweet baby Jesus son of Mary mother of Christ if Seungkwan didn't feel something a lot like pure, unadulterated love shoot through his heart and pin him there.

When the song ended Vernon jumped down off the stage and made his way through the crowd to where Seungkwan was still standing stunned. Vernon reached out and with a smile on his face wrapped his fingers around Seungkwan's wrist and pulled the other boy to him.

Then, as if they were the only ones in the warehouse, Vernon cupped Seungkwan's stunned face and kissed him on the lips.

Seungkwan didn't even mind the sweat.

 

"You know," Vernon said as he handed Seungkwan a $20, "I wrote a song about you. The least you could do is not charge me extra when you do my laundry."

Seungkwan took this opportunity to hide his embarrassment by throwing a sock directly at Vernon's face. "You know, you could learn to fucking do your own laundry?"

"Then I wouldn't get to see your face as often."

"You see me every day."

Vernon scoffed. "It's the principle that matters." Vernon leaned forward across the counter, his lips puckered in an exaggerated way. "You gonna kiss me?"

Seungkwan contemplated not kissing him just because Vernon got a cute pouty look on his face when he didn't but then again, kissing Vernon was really The Best Thing Ever. With a long suffering sigh he leaned in and gave Vernon a not-quite-chaste kiss that lasted about 30 seconds too long to be considered family friendly.

"Mmmm," Vernon hummed. "Very nice."

"I do what I can."

"See you next week?" Vernon asked even though both of them would see each other at least 20 times before that.

Seungkwan flashed Vernon a brilliant smile and handed him his folded basket of laundry. "Absolutely."

**Author's Note:**

> OK SO. I pandered to 17 year old me. Also this was a more gayed up version of Danger Radio's "Slow Dance with a Stranger" I think. I don't even know what I'm saying anymore.


End file.
